


Dark and Light Embraces

by JadedAngelRising



Series: The Dramione/McGonagall's daughter series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedAngelRising/pseuds/JadedAngelRising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione McGonagall is in her fourth year, and already hides so many secrets that very few in Hogwarts knows. She's got her parents, Albus and Minerva and her chosen fiance, who she's practically been promised to since birth Draco Malfoy. But, when someone Hermione knows and trusts violates her completely, how will she handle it? Can her pre-destined relationship survive this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> {A/N: So, while I know I shouldn’t be starting another story right now as I’ve only got a few weeks to finish my stories before leaving for vocational school. I just couldn't get this idea to leave me alone, it’s one I’ve tried before unsuccessfully and it just kept nagging at the back of my mind to give it another chance. So, here’s my second attempt, at an edited and revised version of Dark and Light Embraces. I know not everyone was happy with this story before, but I’ve come to realize that I frankly just don't care. I write for my enjoyment and, I choose to share it with you all, so I hope you leave positive reviews and critiques and I hope you enjoy! Love ya, ~Jaded}

Fourth year Hermione Granger sat uncomfortably by herself on the Hogwarts Express. 

She was obviously nervous and chose to seclusion for the sake of sparing herself the worried glances of Ron and Harry. 

She had greatly matured over the summer, and frankly Ron’s godawful staring was making her squirm. 

It didn’t help that she had separated from her mother at the train station for the first time since summer break had began.

No one really knew who her real parents were, hence the awful glamour placed on her to make her look like the offspring of a random muggle couple. 

Hermione had always hated having to pretend to be the Granger’s daughter but she knew it was best to keep her true identity a secret to avoid any accusations of favoritism around the castle.

She just wished she didn't have to hide behind this facade for more than half the year, every year. 

It was becoming a daunting task to say the least. 

What with her getting older and all the behind the scenes information she was privy to that the other students weren’t.

As she heard the whistle signaling that they were almost at Hogwarts, Hermione locked the compartment door and began to change into her school robes.

Although she usually felt safe on the train, regardless of whether she was with the boys or alone Hermione now felt uncertain.

Restless, if you will as she tried to rush changing, she realized she wasn’t alone anymore.

Ron stood just outside her compartment, unlocking the door with his wand. 

The uneasy feeling in Hermione’s gut only got worse as his silencing charm fell over the small space the two of them now occupied.

She should have kept her wand on her, but it was with her mother up at the castle and right now she was realizing just how big of a mistake that was.

Ron was much stronger than her now, as he had clearly also grown over the summer. 

And it was obvious that he was going to take advantage of that fact, Hermione knew she couldn't get away nor would anyone hear her if she screamed.

She wouldn't let him take her without a fight though, if he felt it was his to take he was certainly going to have to scars to prove it.

He shoved her up against the farthest wall, making sure the shades were drawn over the windows.

Hermione squirmed as Ron’s slimy mouth found her uncomfortably dry one, she panicked and began hitting at him.

She was trying, though rather unsuccessfully to get him to leave her alone.

She knew that wouldn't happen as he dropped his pants and moved her skirt aside.

Her movements became more frantic trying her best to get him off of her.

She caught a glimpse of Draco, trying his best to get the compartment door open and running off up the hallway to get help when he couldn’t.

Ron however, wasn't going to spare her any kindness, as he thrust up into her ripping away the last shred of innocence she had.

She must have gone into shock then, because her mind quickly pulled her away from the terrifying scene in front of her, to a safe place.

Her mind wandered aimlessly trying to provide her with any source of comfort compared to the shock her body was being put through.

Her mind settled back into the present, just as Ron finished inside her.  
Hermione was terrified of what that could mean… but also what it couldn't mean if she were to tell Madame Pomfrey about this.

He pulled away from her, and hastily retreated back up the hall to the compartment he was sharing with Harry.

Hermione tried her best to shut off her emotions, as Draco finally came back. 

He helped her redress as the train came to a shuttering stop at the platform outside of the castle.

“I had the Head Girl notify your mother of the situation, she’ll be waiting for you at the castle gates.”

Hermione could only nod, and settle into Draco’s side shaking. She was angry, and hurt, and so very scared.

He made it a point to make sure she was the last one off the train, not wanting anyone to see her in this condition.

She couldn't help but frown as he helped her off the train, Hermione was thankful Draco wasn't pushing her to talk.

She wasn't sure what to say at this point, their agreement had been ruined and all because that awful Weasley couldn't keep his body to himself.

“It’ll be okay ‘Mione I know this isn't how it was supposed to happen, but there’s no way you’re to blame for this.” 

Hermione nodded slowly, only slightly relieved that Draco wasn’t trying to back out of their agreement.

Although it wasn't really their agreement, so much as it was their parents’ agreement but the idea had greatly grown on Hermione over the last two years.

“I don’t understand how you can still want to go through with this… I’m ruined,” although Hermione knew that wasn't completely true she couldn't help but feel as if it were.

An important part of herself had been taken away, without so much as a consideration to how she would feel about it.

Hermione supposed she had always felt uncomfortable around the youngest Weasley boy, although his family was quite nice.

“Listen to me, you are not ruined, and I would never back out of our agreement, not for anything in the world.”

The brown eyes looked up the lock with the steely grey ones already watching their every move.

She could only laugh awkwardly and offer a nod, as they finally came to the edge of the castle grounds.

Draco once again helped Hermione up and they walked together in silence to the gates of the castle. 

Where Hermione’s panic-stricken mother waited, once he was sure she was safe Draco released Hermione to her mother’s care.

He had intended to leave, but he couldn't bear not knowing how this all played out.

He was, after all her chosen and promised husband once they left Hogwarts that is.

He was the only student to know of her true identity, as they had been promised to each other practically upon their births.

At first he hadn’t been so sure of their agreement, but he realized as they grew that he really could, and did love Hermione.

He wasn't sure on her feelings, just that she had always allowed their agreement without any opposition.

“Hermione, are you alright?” 

Her mother was barely keeping a hold on her emotions and the brunette couldn't blame her.

She wasn't sure how much longer she’d be able to keep herself numb to what had happened. 

She knew she was immensely glad to have Draco and her mother with her. 

“Not even close,” Hermione’s voice cracked as she tried to get out what she needed to say.

She looked over to Draco, begging him to help her. She wasn't sure she could handle this on her own. 

It had been a surprising realization that she now often relied heavily on Draco in tough situations.

“If I may interject, Professor, Hermione had a terrible run in on the train with the Weasley boy.”

Draco tried his best to keep it as vague, but helpful as possible. 

He knew Hermione wasn't exactly in the state of mind to be handling this, but it had to be said.

“He forced himself on her, I did my best to protect her and I’ve failed. I don't know how she can even still look at me.  
Hermione’s head snapped up and whipped around to look at the grey eyed boy.

He was upset because he thought he had failed her. 

Even though he had been nothing but kind and gentle through this whole ordeal. 

Her eyes softened slightly, she wanted to tell him how she really felt, but it just didn't seem like the right time.

“We need to get you to the hospital wing, have Madame Pomfrey look you over immediately.”

The shrill tone to her mother’s voice knocked the reality back into the girl, as she nodded and reached out for Draco’s hand.

When her fingers finally intertwined with his, she felt like it was slightly easier to breathe again.

He really made her feel safe, despite all that was going on. In silence the three of them made their way through the castle. 

Hermione’s nerves building with every step they took. 

She knew there was a very real possibility that her life had just been severely complicated.  
While she didn't know which outcome she particularly favored at the moment. 

She knew either way things would be changing.

As they got to the hospital wing, they realized no one was yet here other than Madame Pomfrey.

With a grateful sigh, Hermione dropped her glamour having felt uncomfortable in it after what had happened.

Now that it was gone, she glanced back at Draco with a slight smile, her light green-bluish eyes filling with sadness.

“Oh! It’s always a pleasure to see the three of you, but tell me why do we look so forlorn tonight miss McGonagall?”

Hermione took a second to respond, forgetting for a moment that Poppy was indeed speaking to her and not her mother.

“I had an… incident with a male student on the train here this evening.”

Poppy’s eyes widened slightly to match the panic set deeply into Minerva’s eyes.

“And by incident, I assume you mean a.. sexual assault?”  
Hermione nodded awkwardly, she had never really come across conversations like this in her life.

Her mother had always told her anything she wanted to know. 

Yet, the younger ebony haired McGonagall had never had much of a curiosity for such adult matters. 

She supposed now she was going to be thrown head first into more adult things, it hadn't been confirmed yet.

But the young woman had a sneaking suspicion that Ron’s indiscretion had left a lasting mark on her life.

“Well, if you would allow me to, I have to examine you to make sure everything is okay.”

Her godmother gave her the gentlest of smiles, and Hermione nodded.

She untangled her hand from Draco’s and settled herself atop one of the beds in the infirmary.

Her mother hovered close by, a constant look of worry creasing her features the longer the exam took.

The ebony haired girl could only sigh, and keep her gaze on Draco.  
He was the only one not outwardly expressing his worry in the current situation.

“Well, I see no reason why you shouldn't make a full recovery. With rest, and time you'll be right again.”

Everyone in the room let out a relieved sigh, except the younger witch. Hermione knew she wasn't done yet.

Finally, Poppy got to the part Hermione was most anxious about.

Her breath caught as the older witch pulled out her wand, Draco stepped closer and laid his hand on her shoulder.

She felt like it was easier to handle with him around. 

They both watched the anxiety in the room building as Poppy performed the spell.

The wand let out a spark that settled over Hermione’s stomach, and changed colors rapidly.

Green to indicate that the spell was working, purple to indicate that her fertility wasn't an issue.

Hermione’s fingers found Draco again as they waited the thirty seconds for the third and final color to pop up.

Minerva and Poppy shared a uncertain glance. 

They knew Hermione if she was in fact pregnant she wouldn't terminate.

And although it would be hard on all of them, Minerva would allow Hermione to make her own decisions in this regard.

She knew that although the two of them were young, Hermione and Draco could handle it if they very well chose to.

She glanced back at Hermione, envisioning for a moment, the little three year old that used to toddle down the hallways behind her.

How she wished she could have protected Hermione, and even Draco from this sort of thing so young.

Thankfully, the spell finally came to its completion, flashing a godawful pink color three times before fading altogether.

Minerva’s heart clinched as she fought to keep her emotions well buried. 

The last thing Hermione needed was her mother breaking down too.

Hermione sat up, keeping Draco close as she noted the looks on her Mother and Godmother’s faces.

She knew what that meant, Ron had irrevocably changed her life before it had even really began.

“Well Kitten, it looks as if you have a decision to make.”

Hermione nodded softly, greenish-blue eyes locking with grey ones and pleading with him to help her.

If they were meant to be a couple, and Hermione believed they were well on their way. 

Then this baby would be their responsibility not just hers.

“Do you think Professor Dumbledore would be willing to do a magical DNA change?” 

Shocked, but thoroughly pleased by the question, Hermione turned to her mother with a questioning glance.

“Could daddy really do that?”

Minerva nodded quickly, a slight proud smile claiming her face at the way these two young adults were handling themselves.

“It could be done, providing both of you are open to it, and we do it in a timely manner. 

After a certain length of time, the baby will reject the DNA change. 

So if you are certain of this, that you're keeping the baby, then it should be done soon.”

Sharing a glance with Draco, the ebony haired teen nodded a bit.

“We’re going to keep the baby, just because it came about in an awful way doesn't mean it deserves to die.”

Minerva had known that would be Hermione’s answer, she had always held firm on her beliefs on the subject.

She was still glad that it was her decision, something she and Draco had decided together.

They really were shaping into the couple Lucius and Albus had always known they would be.

Two strong, independent individuals, who made each other stronger and loved each other deeply.

Though their relationship wasn't much more than a deep friendship and occasional awkward lovey glances right now, Minerva was finally sure Albus had made the right move.

“Alright then, I’ll inform your father of the situation. You can take a few days to get used to all this.

I know its a lot to take in all at once, and as soon as we have mister Weasley in custody we’ll let you know.

For now, the two of you may stay in Hermione’s room in Albus and I’s chambers, you know its safe there.”

Draco nodded, knowing full well that he would do anything to protect Hermione, and now their baby from that monster.

Although it wasn't an ideal situation for any of them, it certainly had potential to become something good.

Sure, they were young but they were mature and very smart, they could handle this.

“Are you feeling up to dinner, Mione?”

He watched the small incline of her head, and held out his hand which she happily took.

The two of them were excused from the infirmary, leaving Minerva And Poppy to sort out the mess they now found themselves in.

“What are you going to do now, Minerva?” The older ebony haired woman’s eyes darkened and she had to use most of her control to keep from transforming into her cat form.

“I’m going to find Weasley, and when I do he better pray I’m in a more forgiving mood.”

Minerva stormed out of the infirmary, leaving Poppy to floo Albus and inform him of the situation.

“I’m afraid she may really hurt the boy Albus, as much as I agree with her sentiments we can’t let her hurt students.

He needs to be caught, and face a trial for his crime. Hermione shouldn't have to deal with him being here.”

Albus greatly agreed, and left his office to go after his wife, although he too had a great desire in that moment to harm the boy he knew they couldn’t.

He would, however be making mandatory sex-ed classes for all students, along with assault prevention classes.

The last thing they needed was for this to happen again to anyone, he had so hoped Weasley would have been a good friend for Hermione too.

Draco and Hermione entered the great hall together, and glanced at the two tables opposite the room of each other.

Every student in the room snapped to attention, gasping and staring as the true form of Hermione was displayed to them for the first time.

They glanced back at each other, before Draco just decided to bring her with him to the Slytherin table.

Trying his best to shield Hermione from most of the attention, she never had been good with it.

“We’ll eat really quick then leave okay, I know you're uncomfortable.”

Hermione nodded gratefully, but kept her head held high anyway. 

She refused to let the stares and whispers get to her, at least not here where everyone could see.

They ate quietly and quickly, before Draco looked to Severus and got his approval to take Hermione back to her shared Chambers.  
Once they were out of the great hall, Draco had to admit he felt quite a bit better.

It was easier to protect Hermione without so many people around, it was also easier to get to know the real Hermione.

She had spent so long perfecting this facade of hers, that it was rare to see Hermione McGonagall instead of Hermione Granger.

They were two wildly different people, and as much as Draco enjoyed knowing Hermione Granger.

He felt it was time he got to know his fiancee and the mother of his child.

It was strange, to think that way at such a young age but both Hermione and Draco had known for years that they were promised to each other.

“We should talk about this some more, I’m perfectly okay with keeping the baby.

It doesn't change our original agreement any, and I’m more than happy to take on the responsibility.

I just think we need to discuss how we’re going to handle school and other important things.”  
Hermione nodded quickly, her mind had been going a mile a minute since the positive pregnancy spell had popped up.

Perhaps she would have to convince her father that the students needed a family and parenting class.

It would certainly make their lives easier, and frankly it would take the attention off of them.

“We’ll figure it out Draco, right now I just don't want to think at all. I just want to be us for a while, okay?”

Draco could see the exhaustion and panic settling over the young woman sitting across from him, and he could only nod.

He knew the break downs would come, and they would be awful… But if he could spare her from that, even just for tonight it would be worth it.

“Of course Mione, so tell me about you. And not Granger you, the real you.”


	2. Chapter 2: The Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The switch happens, just in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {A/N: So, here comes chapter two of Dark and Light Embraces, I know some people had questions and if you did I hopefully cleared them up in a PM or reply to your review. If not, let me know and I’ll try to clarify. So, as we go into chapter two we’ll be seeing: Ron’s capture, the DNA switch, and the introduction of the Parenting and Family class at Hogwarts, with that part of the storyline you'll begin to see couples/families unfolding. I won’t give away too much, but it’s bound to be fun. Again, any and all negativity will be deleted, and if the story is triggering or upsetting for you please just abandon it. Reviews are love, and keep me motivated so please review! Love ya, ~Jaded}

Hermione woke up feeling better than she had felt in days, physically she had been fine since no symptoms had appeared yet.   
Mentally however, she was exhausted and rundown they hadn't caught Ron yet and her anxiety level was only rising.

Today, however her father was going to perform the DNA change on the baby. Which meant she would finally have some form of freedom back.

Being tied to that monster, even in the most basic of ways was far too much for the young teen. 

In the days since the attack, she had done her best to keep it together, but had still had multiple bouts of anger, and sadness.

She knew she would be working through what had happened for a while, even so she was determined that it wouldn't take over her life.

She still had happy things to look forward to, a future to plan for despite their current situation Hermione knew they wouldn't be held back.

As she got out of bed, and quickly dressed herself she thought about where Draco could be.

He wasn't in bed with her when she had woken up, he was most likely getting an early breakfast. She knew he was prone to doing so, even on the weekends.  
Once she felt she looked presentable enough, she walked out through the living room of her parent’s shared chambers and out into the hallway.

Making her way quietly towards the great hall, she couldn't help but wonder about how this day would turn out.

Of course, she knew that they would be switching the baby’s DNA, but it seemed like something that involved a lot of carefully controlled magic.

Which made Hermione nervous, because she didn't want to do anything that could potentially harm the baby but at the same time she wanted to be free of Ron’s influence more than anything.

She had to wonder for a moment if that made her selfish, that she was willing to change the very foundation of who her baby is just to be free of its father.

Finally arriving at the great hall, she saw Draco over at the Gryffindor table, and quickly walked over to join him.

They decided that until the Parenting and Family classes started, that would inevitably mix the houses.

Making the need for “Family” tables instead of “House” tables necessary that they would alternate between Slytherin and Gryffindor.  
“Morning, ‘Mione how are you feeling?” Draco had asked her this every morning since they arrived here and without fail her answer was the same.

“I’m fine, as usual. How are you?” Draco turned to look her over fully, nodding a bit in confirmation of what she had said.

“I’m alright, honestly a bit nervous for today.” Hermione could only nod in agreement, it was nerve-wracking to know that in a few short hours the baby would actually be theirs.

They hadn't talked about it much, but it was a mutual agreement that they would be telling his parents what had happened only when the DNA switch was successfully completed.

There was obviously an air of urgency surrounding all this, but both Hermione and Draco were worrying on what could happen.

Especially if Ron caught word of what they were doing, and wasn't caught before the switch could be completed.

Breakfast was a quiet affair from that point, and when they were both done they began to quickly make their way to Dumbledore’s office.

“Now, I must warn the both of you that there are some possible side affects. 

Nothing too bad, and nothing that will harm the child. It’s just that switching DNA in a unborn baby has been proven to accelerate the growth process.”

Hermione frowned softly, glancing at Draco out of the corner of her eye to gauge his reaction. 

“Meaning, of course that the baby would likely be here sooner than expected.

Of course, that could work in our favor, with the upcoming Parenting class.

The other girls will also be going through pregnancy, but at an accelerated rate.

Perhaps it’s a good thing, that way you two will still be able to participate in the class at the same rate.”

Draco turned to fully face Hermione as Dumbledore finished his little speech.

The baby could be here in just a few mere months, instead of ten months from now.

The look on her face felt like it matched his, shocked excitement.

They would get to meet their baby sooner, and the class would be distraction enough for the other students.

“That’s not a problem, of course. Anything to make this easier on us, and the baby of course.”

Dumbledore could only smile at how mature the two young teens were being.

He knew this wouldn't be an easy road for them, but he was proud of them for facing it head on.

“Alright then, if there are no further discussions to be had, I shall begin.”

Hermione and Draco merely nodded as McGonagall stood off to the side, watching with anxious eyes.

Hermione watched her father intently, as he began the series of complicated wand movements needed to cast the spell.

She had always been curious about upper level magic, and something as huge as changing ones DNA was definitely an impressive feat.

The spell seemed to drag on forever, it was sure to be energy draining with the severity of its nature.

Just as her father was finishing the final wrist flick, the door to his office burst open and there stood Ron.

Panic spiked, and coursed through Hermione at seeing the redhead for the first time in almost a week.

She was about to get up and run, when Dumbledore stopped her, “If you break the connection now, the spell will not take hold.”

Hermione knew this was important, especially if she wanted to protect her baby from this monster.

“Relax Hermione, I’ve got this.” Draco shot up out of his chair, flinging hexes the moment he laid eyes on the weasel.

Hermione could only watch as her mother and fiance dueled with Ron, for a moment it seemed like he would succeed in ruining this.

However, just then Harry came up the stairs behind him and threw a stunner. Once he was down, McGonagall restrained him and called the Order.

Finally, her father gave the signal that it was safe for Hermione to get up. And she all but ran from the room, with Draco right on her heels.

Usually she was brave, and would have gladly stuck around to see what became of the redhead. But she had more than just herself to think of now.

When she was a safe distance away from the headmaster’s office, and Ron reality finally began to set in.

She and Draco were officially the biological parents of this baby, and it would be here in just three short months! 

“Draco, this is really happening…” She let her voice trail off, the excitement was still there, but the seriousness of this situation had finally settled around her.

She would be lying to everyone, for the rest of her life about this child. The Weasley’s would never know they almost had a grandchild.

And although it was for the best, and certainly for the baby’s safety she couldn't help feeling remorseful.

Ron had effectively ruined her life, not by getting her pregnant, but by forcing her into all this secrecy.

Yes, it had been a mutual decision between her and Draco, but it was still as a result of Ron’s recklessness.

Although the baby would have a much better life, because of the switch, Hermione had to wonder how everyone else would be affected by this.

“It’ll be okay, ‘Mione, we’ll get through this just like we've gotten through everything else. Together.”

Hermione smiled softly, knowing Draco was right, but she still felt a sense of apprehension. Keeping secrets like this, things were bound to come to light someday.

Their conversation was cut short, when her mother walked into the living room of their shared chambers.

“Mister Weasley has been apprehended, and awaits trail and sentencing.”

Hermione sighed heavily, feeling like she could breathe again for the first time in days.

“I must admit, I feel bad for his family. They’ll have to live the rest of their lives, knowing what a monster he is.”

Hermione turned towards her mother silently, and McGonagall nodded.

“I’m afraid there’s nothing we can do about that Kitten, he made his decisions just like you've made yours.

Choices, are a big part of life, as I'm sure you already know. And he made the wrong ones, now you, have to be certain you continue to make the right ones.”

She knew her mother was right, and that what she and Draco had done was the right thing to do.

That didn't make this experience any easier, and she hoped beyond hope that this child would turn out good.

She knew there was a debate on whether nature or nurture had more impact on how a child turned out.

She still hoped that with the switch and her plan to surround this child in goodness that it would turn out to be a decent person.

“The two of you are excused from classes for the rest of the day, get some rest, try not to dwell on this too much.

Your new class begins tomorrow, and I expect you'll both be wide awake and ready to participate.”

Hermione knew this was honestly just a formality, her mother knew they would both be ready but she was still a teacher after all.

“Of course mom, and thank you… For being so calm about all this.”

Her mother turned away from her as she said this, making Hermione wonder what was truly going on in the transfiguration professor’s head.

She knew it had been a long and trying week for all of them, but it seemed as if her mother had withdrawn from her ever since they had started the new term.

She hoped it was just her overactive imagination, that her mother wasn't pulling away from her.

But she could see, the way this experience was changing her, and she could only wonder if it was bringing back memories.

Her ebony hair shielded her face from the rest of the room, concealing Hermione’s frown as she thought.

“We’ll be there, you know we will be.”

Honestly, Hermione really was excited to get this class started. And to get through this pregnancy, and meet their baby.

The only problem was, they still had to tell Draco’s parents…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {A/N: And that was chapter two of Dark and Light Embraces! It was kind of a filler chapter really, but it did contain the switch! The baby is officially Draco and Hermione’s, what do you guys think is going to happen now? Up next, is Parenting class, and Telling Draco’s parents. Let’s hope it goes well, anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! And if you did, leave reviews because they are love and keep me motivated. Love ya, ~Jaded}

**Author's Note:**

> {A/N: Here was a revised and updated version of Chapter 1 of Dark and Light Embraces. I truly hope you liked it, and I hope you’ll leave kind and constructive reviews and PMs about it if you did. Any and all negativity will be deleted, because I just won’t tolerate it. The views on abortion in this story, happen to be my own and they will pop up again in time. If your views don’t align with mine, that’s perfectly fine but again no hate. I understand that stories like this make some people uncomfortable, if you're one of them feel free to abandon the story. It won’t hurt me any, and I’d rather avoid triggering or upsetting people if I can. ANyway, reviews are love and keep me motivated! I hope you love it, Love~ Jaded}


End file.
